Abernthys All-In
"Abernthy's All-In. The biggest casino this side of Las Vegas." "And the most loaded." "Precisely. You remember the plan, don't you?" "More or less. We go in, knock out the security camera guard, steal the vault code and floor plan from inside his office, get in the vault, stuff as much cash in our bags as we can, and get out before anyone knows what happened." "Perfect. Now let's do it." The two walk inside, well-dressed to blend perfectly with the crowd. They glance over at some of the other patrons, some losing hard, some losing a little, some winning a little, and not a single person winning big. "See this Craig, this is why you don't gamble. Plus I know you have the luck of someone who broke salt with a black cat under a ladder." "Why don't you gamble?" "Same reason. Except I'm not as unlucky." "I see." The two quietly poke around the gambling hall, slipping into the bathrooms and changing into chef's uniforms. They walk into the casino's kitchen to blend in, and begin snooping for the security room. "Found it Johnny, c'mon." Craig motions the other towards him, then jams a screwdriver into the lock. The door cracks open as they both rush in and jump on the security officer, taping his mouth shut and his hands behind his back. "And you said duct tape was a bad idea." "I still think zipties would've been better in the longterm, but I guess this works." "Can't ziptie a mouth shut, Craig." "True, true. Now let's get in that vault." They pummel the guard for a small while, then rip the tape off his mouth, muttering the code to them. They smack the tape back on his mouth, shut the door and begin walking towards the vault, using the floor plan from the office. They punch in the code and quietly step inside. In front of them, mountains and mountains of money, gold, silver and poker chips. "We're rich Johnny boy, rich! Start stuffing, let's get outta here!" The two quickly fill up the small duffels they brought with them, stopping just on the way out. "Do you hear something, Craig?" "There's no one down here, the door was closed when we came in." "Exactly. I'm gonna check around one last time." He walks back deeper into the vault, Craig following just behind him. "Damnit man, let's just go! The longer we stay here the longer we run the risk of getting caught!" The two stop in front of a door, slightly cracked. "I take it back, Johnny. They must have some good stuff back here if it was hidden in a vault ''within ''the vault." The two poke open the door, seeing inside not gold, money or any loot, but two men with their hands tied behind chairs, struggling and knocking them around. "What the hell is- Who are you two?" One mutters, his voice shaking. "Untie us and run. Quick." They quickly oblige and walk them out of the door, then stop in front of the vault door. "And who do you two think you are? And you two.. I told you to stay back in the back room, didn't I?" The Godfather scowls, straightening his tie and stepping closer to the four, as one of the freed men begins to cry. Craig and Johnny exchange glances, knowing very well that face, then look back in complete panic. "We're going to have a bit of fun, us five. And by 'we'.. well, it usually only ends up being me. Maybe an associate of mine, if one of you is lucky." As the godfather steps closer, the four begin stepping back, eventually chasing themselves back into the room where the two originally were freed from. "Now stay." He snaps and the lights go out. Within minutes the lights are back on, the four bloodied, bruised, cut and stabbed, once again tied to their respective chairs. "I'll be coming back here about once a day to.. check on your four. I'll pay some extra attention to you two for trying to meddle with my or my associate's affairs. I hope you all get used to this." He turns around and slams the door, a hissing sound following after him as the four quickly exchange panicked cries and shouts, before falling unconcious. The white-haired girl steps inside the parlor, the godfather staring right at her. "Eventful day at the casino?" "No.. why?" "Two new playmates tried to knock it over and bust the other two out. Give 'em a visit when you'd like. I don't care what you do with 'em as long as it doesn't involve letting them out." She hesitates for a moment, then turns back towards the door. "Visiting already?" "I want to see the people who had the gall to try and rob me of all people firsthand." "I don't blame ya. Go nuts on 'em." He snickers as she walks out the door.